


撕，还是不撕？这根本不是个问题

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb





	撕，还是不撕？这根本不是个问题

今天Steve的晨跑路线改变了，Sam邀请他去复仇者大厦看Tony给他重新做的翅膀。两个人的一身汗味招来了花花公子的嫌弃。  
  
他们在天台上测试了一下新翅膀的性能，Tony经手的果然是不错，新翅膀比以前的更轻便灵活易操作。Sam玩够了脱下翅膀的时候顺口跟Steve说了句，Steve，麻烦你家冬兵忍忍手下次不要撕我翅膀了，我肉不疼也会心疼的。想想假如有人能撕了你的亲闺女——你的星盾，你会有多心疼。  
  
Steve认真低头想了想，虽然他很想说Bucky当时只是因为战斗需要才做的，不过好吧，息事宁人，他含糊地答应了。  
  
  
********  
  
回到他的小公寓，舒舒服服地洗了个澡，他一边擦着头发一边对坐在沙发上疯狂玩手机的冬兵说，“嘿，Bucky”  
  
“嗯哼？”玩手机的人随口应着他。  
  
“Sam的新翅膀今天做好了，我陪他去看了一下，感觉不错。”  
  
前杀手瞬间抬起头来，眼里闪过兴奋的光。  
  
“不，Bucky，他的翅膀是他的工具，不是你的玩具，看来Sam的忧虑是对的，他让我转告你，别再撕他的翅膀了。”  
  
Bucky低下头沉吟了半秒，重新抬起头来。  
  
“Steve,是那个小孩先踹我脑袋…………”  
  
“………………”  
  
“他用鞋底，狠狠地踹了我的脑袋。本来当时我有点想起来你了，被他一踹，乱了…………”  
  
“呃…………Bucky…………”  
  
“然后回去我只好随便抓住一个人就问你是谁…………然后就被他们洗脑了…………”  
  
队长觉得事态很严重。这么重要的事情他居然完全不知道。哦，对了，当时他正淹没在“天啊，Bucky没死……冬兵就是Bucky……Bucky的左手是机械臂……Bucky还活着……Bucky就在我面前”这一系列巨大而混乱的思绪中。  
  
  
  
Steve立刻打电话约Sam到了复仇者大厦的公共休息层“谈一件很重要的事情”。Sam紧张地赶到，看见Steve，哦不，美国队长一脸严肃地在桌前等待着他。  
  
  
  
他接受了一个世纪，哦不，三个小时，呃，或许是一个世纪，关于尊老爱幼，热爱祖国，尊重生命，以及爱与自由和平等的教育。  
  
最后队长表示，他已经说服Bucky原谅Sam粗暴的举动，既往不咎了，不过希望Sam以后再也不要提这件事，因为这件事对Bucky的脑袋以及尊严造成了非常深重的伤害。  
  
Sam乖顺地点了点头，继而继续倾听了两个小时关于40年代热情可爱温柔善良的Barnes中士的往事。他表示十分认同Barnes中士是过去美国的道德楷模。  
  
太阳将要下山的时候，队长表示他要回家做饭去了，Sam表示受教良多，希望队长下次再对他的灵魂进行一次彻底的洗礼。并且表示他会手写一封致歉信给冬兵以表现他祈求对方原谅自己先前极度恶劣行径的诚意。  
  
  
  
到家之后的美国队长边做饭边倾听冬兵平静地回忆起高架桥那天那场战斗的细节。其中有Natasha大腿绞杀以致冬兵脑细胞短时间供氧不足，有盾牌砸脑袋以致轻度脑震荡，以及高空跳水以致，不，脑袋没有进水，只是入水的时候受到了轻微的震荡。Steve Rogers陷入了深深的思索。所幸，当天的晚饭没有烧糊。  
  
  
*********  
  
第二天，美国成立了一个“冬兵脑袋爱护协会”  
  
协会宗旨是任何人，不得以任何身体部分或者外物对冬兵的脑袋进行任何冬兵所不同意的接触，否则…………否则？我不知道，协会的指导手册太厚了，我还没看完呢，不过好像册子的末端写着一切解释权以及最终决定权归属于Mr. Steve Rogers.  
  
  
  



End file.
